


[Podfic] New Tricks

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: #ITPE treats [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: The point, really, is that Eddoeswake up, and everything else is gravy.Podfic of Tierfal's story.





	[Podfic] New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apockalypsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apockalypsis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907472) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> This was recorded as a treat for [apockalypsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apockalypsis) for #ITPE2017. You said that you enjoy hurt/comfort, injuries, and basically all the whump, so I hope this hits the spot :)

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20New%20Tricks.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:10:19 | 10 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20New%20Tricks.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:10:19 | 5 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [Tierfal](archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal), for giving permission to podfic.  
The song used for opening and ending credits is [We're Not Gonna Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdlpbPgDDCI) by Daughtry. 


End file.
